Fire D. Laura/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Laura carries a sword called Tachi namida. She came across it when a man stopped her and asked her to go with him to the forest to see a waterfalls called the tear drop falls . She didn't want to at first but the man wouldn't leave her be so she went with him. At the fall she started to cry because it was so pretty. It was then when she seen the sword she didn't hear what the man was saying all she could do is look at the beautiful sword. The man notice her looking at it and pushed her into the waterfalls. At first she freaked out but then she realized the water wasn't pushing her back so she walked over and picked the sword up. It was then she knew the sword was saying i am yours take me with you. When she got out of the waterfalls the man was gone. She decide to train and learn how to use it so she could hope that one day she could help someone with it. Marksmanship Laura doesn't like guns nor does she use them, However she doesn't judge those that do or run away from the person who is using them. Hand to Hand Combat Laura fights two ways with her sword and hand to hand. She doesn't show she can fight that way but the enemy finds out fast just how strong she is. At times the enemy is left there knocked out. She has trained to fend for herself. It scares some to think she feels nothing. Because of how she acts in a fight most times the look on her face is blank. Physical Strength Laura doesn't look physical strong but that doesn't mean she's not. Most people are shocked when they see her fight because of how weak she looks. That doesn't stop her though she lets the enemy think that til the fights over. Agility Laura walks like shes running. She can jump 10 to 20 feet in the air at one time. Dodges bullets at ease unless she doesn't hear it. When shes running it's like shes a blur. Endurance Laura's endurance at times is high but at other times its low depends on the wound she has. She can keep fighting even with a wound that could kill most. But at times a hug could cause her pain.She never understands why but she doesn't let it get to her. Weapons Laura carries 2 to 3 small knives at times. Devil Fruit Summary The Netsu Netsu no Mi lets Laura steal and control heat from places. Due to the fact that she doesn't have full control over it, it makes it hard when she gets angry. She either has to run or calm down or it could hurt the ones she cares about. Laura tries not to let it get out of control, but there have been times that people heard explosions in the forest. Type,Paramecia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Laura doesn't know she is able to use it by seeing the enemy next move at times, Nor has she trained to master it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments When in a pinch Laura is able to make a colorless armor appear to keep her from getting seriously hurt however has not mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Laura used it a few times when she was angry by shouting. LEAVE ME ALONE. However she is unaware that she is able to use it. Healing powers. Though Laura is unable to heal others her body heals at a faster rate. Depending on the injure small wounds/cuts heal 4 to 6 hours after she gets them. Bigger/deeper cuts/wounds tend to take a half of day to a full day to heal. Broken bones depending where the bone is broken take one to two weeks to heal. Burns are tricky but normally take a 2 to 4 days to heal. Bruses depending the color will heal a bit faster then normal people. Lighter ones tend to be gone the next day while daker ones take longer. Laura guessed that a black eye takes 3 two 6 days to heal after she got one one time. Though it was hard for her to guess on a set time. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16